1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall mounted bed and, more specifically, to a bed which may be locked in a space saving position, flat against a wall upon which the bed is pivotally mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
In institutions such as state and federal prisons, local and regional jails, adult and juvenile detention centers and the like, beds which may be locked in a non-use position so as to occupy a minimal amount of space are quite desirable. Several space saving beds are disclosed in the related art, including wall mounted beds that may be pivoted from a horizontal use position to a vertical non-use position, in which the bed lies flat against the wall upon which it is mounted. None of the related art, however, discloses a wall mounted bed of the above mentioned type that uses a spring-loaded, locking pin assembly which is actuated by a key so that the position of the bed may be adjusted only by authorized personnel.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,550,599 (Reed) and 4,084,276 (Trexler, Jr. et al.) show wall mounted beds that may be pivoted from a horizontal use position to a vertical non-use position in which the bed lies flat against the wall upon which it is mounted.
Neither of the above mentioned beds, has a spring loaded locking pin assembly or a means to limit the ability of unauthorized persons to change the position of the bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,717, issued Mar. 5, 1957 to Robert A. Meldrum, shows a railway sleeping car with a folding bed which employs a spring loaded locking pin assembly. The bed of Meldrum differs from the present invention in that the locking pin assembly employed is actuated by an easily accessed handle rather than a key which limits the use of the bed. Additionally, the bed of Meldrum, which is held by supports not attached to the wall on which the bed is mounted, is unlike the present invention which is held entirely by a wall mounted support structure to save space.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 251,489 (Ware), 1,253,549 (Weaver), 2,492,362 (Hopeman, Jr. et al.), and 2,683,883 (Hirst) show beds that may be pivoted from a horizontal use position to a vertical non-use position in which the bed lies flat against the wall upon which it is mounted.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,116,494 (Bennett et al.), 3,851,344 (Zeithammer), and 5,446,932 (Voorhis) show folding beds which have spring loaded pivoting mechanisms that aid in shifting the position of the beds from use positions to non-use positions.
All of the related art beds discussed require additional supports separate from the wall upon which they are mounted, and none of the above mentioned beds has a means to limit the ability of unauthorized persons to adjust the position of the bed. Furthermore, not one of the above mentioned beds is as of uncomplicated construction as is the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a space saving institutional bed solving the aforementioned problems is desired.